John Brody
Johnathan David Brody '''is a Soviet spy and double agent that has infiltrated the ranks of the United States Space Administration (USSA) where he poses as an astronaut whilst simultaneously sending vital ''space 'race and war information through to the Soviet Union. History Early Life Born in Dunakeszi, Hungary to a Jewish mother and an Hungarian father as Ivan Jankovics, John was originally not American. Both his parents were very secular atheists, with his father being very well tied to the workers party'' in and his mother a piano teacher at the ''Franz Liszt conservatoire in Budapest. Ivan grew up in a family that was somewhat middle-class, a rather rare social status considering the communist regime. His youth was fairly typical although he discovered his affinity for languages at a rather young age. He could speak Russian more or less fluently at the age of twelve. A skill both his parents picked up on and gladly wished him to develop, thus he was sent to a special grammar school in Leningrad, Russia. In Leningrad, mostly due to friends, he became more invested in the socialist ideal. He eventually graduated in Western Languages and was primed for the university of Moscow when tragedy befell the home front in 2017. His mother had died at the age of fifty after suffering from leukemia. Secret Service After his studies in that Grammar school and his occasional visits to socialist speakings with friends he was approached by a Russian man of the secret service, as he saw potential in Jankovics, who's language skills could be a turned into a valuable asset. Ivan, at first, respectfully refused until he heard of his mother's death back home. The relationship he had with his mother was really the only paternal one he had, since his father spend most of his days working. Slightly angry and with very little intensive to go back home, not even the funeral, Ivan Jankovics took the first train to Moscow where the arrangements were made for him. In the capital he met with the chief of staff who reviewed his case, eventually he was permitted into the Secret Service, at this point he had given his entire life in the hands of the USSR. Siberia Training more to be added... Appearances * [http://fallout-gravel-pit.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:3390 Fallout: Final Frontier I] * Fallout: Final Frontier II * [http://fallout-gravel-pit.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:4648 Fallout: Final Frontier III] * [http://fallout-gravel-pit.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:5691# Fallout: Final Frontier IV] * [http://fallout-gravel-pit.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:6106 Fallout: Final Frontier V] * [http://fallout-gravel-pit.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:6942 Fallout: Final Frontier VI] Trivia * KGB spies, once in their infiltration land, would never utter a single word of Russian ever again just to keep up the disguise. * the KGB would also order spies to have children that would be part of the disguise, usually these children would be none the wiser of their parent's alias. * Leningrad was the Soviet name of Saint Petersburg, which had religious connotations in its name and was also deemed too Germanic for the pan Slavic nation. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Fallout: Final Frontier Category:United States Space Administration Category:Soviets Category:Humans